Kau Berlian Sayang
by Yessi94esy
Summary: Jongin pergi kejepang 3 tahun dan selama itu dia tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada sehun. Ketika ia kembali, jongin sudah mempunyai pasangan selain sehun. (belum bisa bikin summary, jadi ini summary rada absurd)


Kau Berlian Sayang

Cast : KaiHun, ccast lain liat aja di cerita

Seme!Kai, Uke!Hun

Rated : T (karna ini ff saya pertama jadi ratednya segini dulu)

ONESHOOT, jadi typo bertebaran

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

Angin malam yang dingin menerpaku, aku menatap pemandangan di depanku kengan tatapan kosong. 'Dia kembali' 'Dia kembali' 'Dia kembali' kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Jongin, dia kembali lagi. Orang yang dulunya pernah menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, orang yang merubah hidupku yang kelam menjadi lebih baik. Setelah menghilang selama 3 tahun akhirnya dia kembali. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, tubuhnya. Semuanya masih sama, hanya saja ada satu hal yang berbeda. Sekarang dia bukan lagi siapa-siapaku. Dia menjadi orang lain di depanku. Dia telah menjadi milik orang lain.

SEHUN POV end

~Flashback on

AUTHOR POV

"Dia akan menikah dengan gadis bernama Sandara" ucap baekhyun santai. "kau harus melupakannya hunnie, dia akan menikah, dia sudah melupakanmu" baekhyun menatap sehun lekat-lekat. "tidak bisa baekki, aku tak sanggup" sehun menggeleng pelan. "Dia sudah melupakanmu oh sehun.. Dia akan menikah, harusnya kau sadar. Dia tak mungkin bersamamu lagi. Dia bukan kembali untukmu, bahkan dulu dia pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Dia bilang dia akan pergi setahun, tapi dia tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya selama 3tahun. KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGHARAPKANNYA HAH?" Suara baekhyun naik satu oktav. Dia geram melihat sehun yang terlalu mencintai Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Jongin itu. "…." Sehun hanya diam, Sehun hanya menunjukan senyum getir. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini peduli padanya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa merasakan perasaannya sekarang. Perasaannya hanya ia yang tahu. Semua orang tak akan mengerti.

AUTHOR POV end

~flasback off

SEHUN POV

"Hiks.. hiks.. jonginnie.. hiks hiks.. kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau bersamanya? Kenapa kau melupakanku eoh? Apakah semuanya tidak berarti? Apakah aku tidak berarti ? KENAPA HAH? KENAPA JONGIN? KENAPA KAU KEMBALI DENGANNYA HAH? MANA JANJIMU KIM JONGIN?

SEHUN POV end

~Flasback on

AUTHOR POV

"Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan ke jepang. Ayahku memaksaku untuk bersekolah disana." Kata seorang pria berkulit tan.

Tes… Tes… Tes.. krystal bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata pria berkulit pucat itu.

Jongin atau pria berkulitan itu menggenggam tangan pria berkulit pucat di depannya "Sehunnie, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan kembali padamu. Ini hanya setahun. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap malam. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tau itukan? Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan kembali untukmu"

"hiks.. hiks.. jonginnie.. jangan pergi.. kumohon"

Grep

"jangan menangis, aku akan kembali padamu aku janji."

"sehunnie tatap aku"

Sehun mendongak dan melihat jongin.

Chup

Jongin mencium bibir sehun. Jongin melumat pelan bibir sehun. Bibir yang akan ia rindukan. Kedua mata mereka menutup, airmata sehun jatuh perlahan dan membasahi pipi jongin. Jongin melepas ciuman mereka dan memeluk sehun. "aku akan merindukanmu sayang"

~flashback off

"Ia akan menikah bukan? Aku akan melupakannya. Dia sudah melupakanku dan pergi dengan gadis itu. Benar kata baekhyun aku harus melupakannya." Sehun mengusap kasar airmatanya. Ia akan melupakan jongin.

~000~

Sehun pulang kerumahnya dengan tenang. Hatinya sakit tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ia akan melupakan jongin.

GREB

Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk sehun dari belakang. Sehun terkejut. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. Pelukan itu terasa seperti dia, aromanya juga sama. Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik dan melihat orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Badannya kaku. Tubunya seperti patung. Itu dia, Kim Jongin. Jongin yang dulunya sering memeluknya, memberikan rasa hangat kepadanya.

Jongin kembali memeluk sehun. Tapi sehun dengan cepat menepis tangannya dan berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan jongin. "Pergilah aku tidak membutuhkanmu, kita sudah selesai." Ucap sehun dingin.

Airmata jongin jatuh ketika mendengar kata-kata sehun. Sehun tidak pernah berkata sedingin itu kepadanya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi" ucap jongin pelan, sangat pelan tapi sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tak sanggup lagi hunnie"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap sehun tanpa menoleh kepada jongin.

Jongin berlutut sambil memengang dadanya yang terasa sakit. "ini begitu sakit. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya sehun? Aku tak sanggup lagi."

Sehun berbalik menatap jongin. "KAU TAU APA? APA KAU TAU PERASAANKU SAAT MENUNGGUMU TANPA KABAR SELAMA 3 TAHUN HAH? APA KAU TAU PERASANKU SAAT MELIHAT KAU KEMBALI DENGAN PEREMPUAN ITU HAH? Kau tau apa jongin. Hiks.. hiks.. kau tak tau apa-apa tentang perasaanku." Airmata sehun jatuh. Hatinya lelah. Dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan semuanya. Ini terlalu menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku hunnie. Maafkan aku. Ini salahku. Aku pergi dan tidak mengabarimu. Maafkan aku. Maaf hunnie" jongin tidak tau harus bilang apa. Hatinya sakit melihat sehun menangis.

Jongin berdiri dan memeluk sehun. Kali ini sehun tidak menolak. Sehun menangis sekuat-kuatnya di dada bidang jongin.

"Kenapa jong? Hiks.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kemana kau selama ini hah?" mata sehun terus saja mengeluarkan airmata. Jongin yang tak tega melihatnya perlahan mengecup kelopak mata sehun.

"sssstt... Jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis hatiku akan semakin sakit." Ucap jongin sementara menghapus airmata di wajah sehun. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

"Sandara adalah gadis yang baik. Dia adalah temanku waktu aku masih tinggal di jepang. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya kita mulai berteman lagi. Dia sering datang ke rumah karna itu orangtuaku sangat mengenalnya. Tapi akhirnya orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami. Padahal Yura sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sela 3 tahun ini aku tidak pernah menghubungimu karena orangtuaku yang bersikeras menjodohkan kami. Tapi akhirnya aku disini, setelah berusaha keras aku dan Yura kembali ke korea. Kami berdua akan berusaha untuk membatalkan semua acara perjodohan ini." Jongin berhenti berucap dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu melihat manic mata sehun.

"kau mau kan percaya kepadaku? Kau mau membantuku kan? Aku akan terus bersamamu, tapi kau harus membantuku. Kumohon hunnie.."

Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Aku mau jongin. Ini mimpiku, aku selalu memimpikan ini sejak kau pergi. Aku mau."

.

.

.

Haiiiiii everybodeeehh ^^

Saya Author baru.. dan ini ff pertama saya :D

gaje ya? *udah pasti*

mohon review nya yah :D gakpapa kok biar pedes kayak cabe saya pasti terima dengan senang hati.

Jangan jadi siders please, buuh banget saran dari para readers :D supaya kedepannya cerita saya akan jauh lebih bagus..

Sekian satu dua tiga empat lima kata dari saya^^

MAHON REVIEWNYA^^

Esy


End file.
